A Pair of Snakes
by Medikit
Summary: The story of Orochimaru's older sister. Contains some innuendo and assumed sex. Be sure to drop a review, it helps make the story better with your feedback!


I walked along the shadowy forest path, observing and taking note of every small anomaly I noticed. A trodden patch of dirt, some displaced grasses. It was as if someone was following me. I was not a ninjuitsu user, so I reached for the sword at my waist and prepared to strike when I was ambushed and taken away by strange people in black robes.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, alone. I felt for my katana, but the kidnappers had seized it. Sitting up and rubbing my head, I looked around the room. It seemed to trigger a memory and then I remembered. This was where my brother had been for the longest time. Not the room specifically, but the place. "Ssso I wonder what they want me for..." I mused to myself.

I stood up, worried about my other blade, which I had left at my home in the forest. I was not exactly my namesake without both katanas. Once these ungodly people were done with me, I would remember to keep both of them on my person. At that moment, a masked man walked into the chamber, "Ichiryuu Ginyokutou?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yesss...I ssupossse that'ss me..." I hissed back, cursing my abilities at the moment.

"You're Orochimaru's sister, is that correct?" He continued on.

"If you already know thesse thingss, why do you assk me? I obvioussly am." I replied, starting to get irritated.

"Tobi understands if he is making you angry." The man said. "But Tobi has to ask you these questions."

I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed, flicking my forked tongue out because of sheer irritation. "My brother won't come back, no matter what you do..." I stated, having to take my younger brother's position at the moment.

"Then we will have to make him come back." The masked man said, stepping towards me.

"What are you going to do, torture me? It won't work. We're not exactly close anymore." I sighed, "And if you are going to, lose the mask, you coward."

He gasped a little, "But Tobi never takes off his mask."

I hissed, "Then you're more of a coward than I thought."

The man stepped towards me slowly and looked at me, "Now you're just asking for torment, girl..." He said, starting to push his mask upwards.

I scoffed, "Really, don't think you're threatening now."

He pushed his mask all the way up and drew closer. One step, two steps...another...and then he was in my face, pinning my wrists to the cold, stone wall. His mask discarded on the ground. "Are you toying with me, girl?"

I bit my lip and nodded slightly. He slipped his hand off of my wrist and traced it down my side. I hadn't really looked at him, but as his hand reached the curves of my waist, I looked up into his face and freaked out, "M-Madara!"

He took his hand away and covered my mouth, "Stupid bitch...I don't want people to know that!"

I looked away, "Sssssorry..."

He grinned evilly, "Exactly." Madara crooned, replacing his hand and teasing the bits of my exposed skin.

I shivered. If this was the torture he was going to give me, I would gladly accept it. Being the partial nymphomanic I was. His fingers continued to explore my body, starting to crawl under my shirt, if you could call it that. It only covered my bust, but was long sleeved and high necked. I felt his hand upon my bosom, and I looked into his eyes, narrowing my brows. "Now do you really want to do that?" I asked sternly.

He stopped teasing for a moment, "Well, yes."

I smirked and moved his hand down into the belt of my skirt, "Then sstart there...dumbasss."

He stepped away a little, "So...that's not really torture to you, is it?" Madara asked.

I nodded, "But it'll pisss my brother off. If you need him that badly." I explained.

He pressed up against me again, I could feel every inch of him against me. Groaning a little, I put my arms around his neck and he gave me a suspicious look. "Are you a spy from some village...?"

I shook my head no, "I don't belong to a village anyways. I'm just a nymphomaniac."

Madara seemed to know what that meant and smirked self-confidently, "Then this'll be easy."

He took off my shirt, kissing the nape of my neck and slipping a hand into my skirt. From there we went on, making passionate love to each other. I felt ever so guilty after the act, even so, it was wonderful. I wanted more of him, I believed I was falling in love. He was just so assertive, and the way he touched me the right way...oh, it was divine. I had forgotten about my brother in the bout of pleasure. But it came back to me once Madara had left the room.

I was overtaken by my guilt at that point. Orochi-chan would be taken by these strange people now, and it would be my fault. I curled up, pensive against the wall. A singular tear welled up in my eye and threatened to roll down my cheek. I flicked out my tongue and licked it off before it could. Crying was a humiliation in my mind. I held it back, but then couldn't stop myself from letting the silent tears fall. At least no one could see my weakness. Or so I thought.


End file.
